warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
This page is run by Twolegs and is owned by Luna! To become a scientist, add in a cat to roleplay, or adopt a cat, leave a message on the talkpage! You walk into a mysterious laboratory where you see many cats held in cages. The cats don't seem afraid or angry, though, for the know that they will all get out at least once during the day. On an examination table, you see a young ginger and blue she-cat with strange blue bird wings and one blue eye and one orange eye being examined by two scientists, one with red hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair and blue eyes. Another scientist, this one with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and protuberant silvery-gray eyes, rushes over to you. "Greetings," she sayd in a distant, dreamy voice. "I am Luna, the head scientist here at this laboratory. Here, we take the DNA of normal cats and fuse it with the DNA of either one of the other cats, dead cats who we find half-buiried in the forest that have not begun to decompose, with other animals, or even with plants. Due to our experiments, we have discovered that we can revive dead cats if they have the DNA of a living animal or plant. Would you like to adopt one of our geneticly altered cats?" The Scientists These are the Twolegs who run the Laboratory. Luna - Lanky, beautiful, dreamy, slender, long-legged, distant, mysterious, truthful, female scientist with wavy, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, protuberant silvery-gray eyes, a distant, dreamy voice, and an air of dottiness around her. Head scientist. Charlie - Medium-tall, skinny, mellow, gentle, sweet, young, kinda shy, male scientist with messy raven-black hair, and calm, brilliant, soft, sky-blue eyes. Second in command Blaise - Short, stocky, beautiful, fiery, hyperactive, female scientist with shoulder-length, curly red hair, often worn back in a ponytail held in a green scrunchie, and bright, vivid, brilliant green eyes. Healer for the cats. Mason - Muscular, young, slender, slightly wolf-like, male scientist with unruly brown hair, unusually large canine teeth, and warm, inviting, soft brown eyes. Frank - Young, thin, nervous looking, shy, bony, delicate, very smart, quiet, observant, male scientist with soft, usually slightly tangled and ruffled from sleeping at random times and places, fluffy black and blonde hair, small, long fingered hands, a long scar on his face extending the length of his cheek, and alert, bright, observant, soft bright green eyes with flecks of orange near the pupil. A newer scientist. He has narcolepsy. Marina - Female Twoleg scientist with black hair and blue eyes. Young, but smart. Hime - Elegant, slender, lanky, young, looking no older than thirteen or fourteen, intelligent, soft-voiced, quiet, shy, nervous, dramatic, female scientist with slightly curly light brown hair tipped in blonde that goes just past her shoulders, which is often worn in pigtails tied with indigo ribbons, soft features, a small frame, braces with indigo bands, and beautiful, elegant, cloudy, blue eyes with a very very faint brown hint to them. Working on an internship; unusually smart for her age. Sirius - Dramatic, shy, gentle, small, intelligent, lanky, appearing no older than thirteen or fourteen, soft-vioced, quiet, nervous, slender, young, elegant, female scientist with long, jet-black hair that goes to her mid-back, a few shorter curls framing her face, a few braids with green and purple ribbons woven in, soft features, a small frame, braces with alternating green and purple bands, and elegant, beautiful, gentle, dark, sapphire-blue eyes. Working on an internship; unusually smart for her age. Hime's twin. Russet: Small, skinny, almost birdlike young woman, with auburny-russet hair and pale gray eyes. The Altered Cats These are the cats who have been altered and been given a warrior name. Bolded cats are confirmed unadoptable. Bluefire - Stocky, fluffy, short-furred, short-legged, broad-shouldered, wiry, bird-like, light blue-and-flame-colored ginger she-cat with blue bird wings, one pale, bright blue eye, and one deep, fiery-orange eye. Was created with the DNA of a bluebird and Squirreldawn. Cedarstrike - Light-hearted, slender, long-furred, handsome, gentle, kind, light brown tabby tom with one ginger paw, one blue paw, soft, ruffled fur, and pale, observant, sharp, leaf-green eyes with faint speckles of blue and orange. Created with the DNA of Bluefire and Bramblethorn. Bramblethorn - Broad-shouldered, muscular, handsome, slender, fluffy, thick-pelted, long-haured, gentle, long-legged dark brown tabby tom with a tufty-furred tail, dark ginger paws with white fur near the claws, a small white dab on his nose, and dark, soft, calm, gentle, ambery-brown eyes with faint speckles of dark blue. Was revived with Squirreldawn's DNA before she was altered. Squirreldawn - Daring, beautiful, elegant, slender, fluffy, long-haired, wiry, bird-like, dark ginger she-cat with a single light brown tabby paw, the remaining paws white, black bird wings, and beautiful, dawn-blue eyes. Has the DNA of a blackbird. Bluebell - Young, undersized, thin, shy, nervous, klutzy, soft-furred light blue-gray she-cat with a faint white mass of stripes on her back, small, pale blue flowers on the tips of her ears, tail, and nose, small vines falling randomly on her pelt, flower petals scattered through her fur, and pale blue eyes, one of them more green than the other. Infused with Bluebell flower DNA. Crowtalon: Orange tom with black wings and long claws. Infused with crow DNA. Jayfeather - Slender, feathery, wiry, bird-like, mottled, handsome, fluffy, muscular, long-legged, undersized, soft-furred, arrogant, short-tempered, light, blue-lavender-tinted, gray tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, a black muzzle rimmed in white fur, two small, feathery bluejay wings atop his shoulders, a long, feathery tail, and pale, cloudy, blind, light, sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur. Infused with bluejay DNA. Silver: Silver-and-white she-cat with pale gray eyes, and silver birdwings with darker bars. Infused with the DNA of a snowy, great gray, and flammulated owl. Pine: Light brown tom with darker stripes and intense blue eyes. Infused with the blue eye genes of a siamese cat. Shove: Lithe, small, dark brown creamy brown tom with amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a sparrow. Laburnum: Golden-cream she-cat with coppery fur tips, and gold birdwings with copper feathertips. Infused with the DNA of a gold sebright. Prudence - Elegant, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, tiny, shy, easily scared, gentle, faithful, graceful, pale milky-cream she-cat with white paws, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, even softer-furred tail with a soft, tufted black tip, small, neat ears with soft tufts on them, two small antennae coming out of her forehead, two large, long, butterfly wings that are golden-brown on top with black spots and lines and orange-brown, brown, and tan on the bottom with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots, and elegant, glassy, beautiful bright green eyes. Infused with the DNA of an Oregon silverspot butterfly. Faithflower - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, elegant, faithful, delicate, silky-furred, long-haired, long-legged, tiny, young, gentle, graceful, dark red-brown she-cat with one black paw, whtie ear tips, a silver tail tip, thick, soft, ruffled fur with rose petals scattered through it, roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and a few on her paws, thorns on her legs, and glassy, glittering, beautiful, warm silver eyes. Infused with rose DNA. Sun: Gold she-cat with long fur, long claws, an extremely faint red tint to her fur and blue eyes. Infused with fox DNA. Cats Who Have Not Yet Been Altered These are cats who have not been altered and therefore do not have a warrior name. Bolded cats are confirmed unadoptable. Cats in italics must be adopted after being altered. Darkness - Muscular, broad-shouldered, compact, small, yet tough, agile, dark gray tabby tom with black patches, dark brown ears, a white tail tip, light blue-gray ear tips, and unusual black eyes. Envy: Blackish-green tom with brownish-black eyes. Truth: White tom with black paws and ears. Janie - Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly a Twoleg, changed into a cat. Rose - Calm, elegant, slender, strikingly beautiful, quiet, open-minded, quick, light-hearted, long-legged, sturdy, fluffy, long-haired, dark cream, white, red, and pink she-cat with patches shaped like flower petals, soft, silky, ruffled fur similar to flower petals, soft, gentle paws, a long, fluffy, silky, sweeping, soft, plume-like tail, and gentle, elegant, beautiful, dark, startling leaf-green eyes. (Reserved for Daisystar) Roleplay Section for Unadoptables Archives: Archive 1 ---- Janie scoffed. "Whatever," she sneered. She stomped out the wrong door: towards where the DNA was kept. "Janie, wrong way!" Marina called. Too late. A loud crash was heard, and Janie screamed. Marina froze, then darted to Janie. There, on the ground, was a gold she-cat with blue eyes. The exact same color of Janie's hair and eye color. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luna rushed in after Marina, stopping in shock at the sight of Janie. BeautyKindly and helpful 19:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina carefully looked around the she-cat, who appeared to be frightened. "She ran right into the case for the cat DNA," Marina realized. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh dear," said Luna. BeautyKindly and helpful 19:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie looked up at Luna and Marina. Great, she was now a cat. What else could go wrong? .::. Marina picked Janie up. "I guess we can only say Janie left and we found this cat wandering outside lost," Marina guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sirius was named for the star, not in memory of Sirius Black from Harry Potter. Some think her name is odd for a girl, but she's proud of her name.) Sirius walked into the room when she saw Luna. "What happened here?" she asked. BeautyKindly and helpful 22:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Sirius. Janie got fired, so she left cursing, and we found this cat out here," Marina greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh," said Sirius. "That explains the cat. What are you two doing with the cat in the DNA room?" BeautyKindly and helpful 22:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She came in through the window in the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah," said Sirius. "Would you like me to take her to the unaltered cats?" BeautyKindly and helpful 22:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, it's fine. I can take her there myself," Marina answered, taking Janie to the unaltered cats and setting her down in a cage. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "Who's the new cat?" he asked drowsily. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Her name's Janie. I found her in the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sirius walked over to the unaltered cats carrying an oddly patched she-cat. "Her name is Rose," she said, gently stroking Rose as she set her down with the unaltered cats. BeautyKindly and helpful 00:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, she's pretty!" Janie commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She's a nice looking cat....." Frank said, yawning, and his head fell down onto his chest. He was asleep. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Poor Frank," Marina lamented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank woke up a few moments later, blinking drowsily. "Sorry about that. So when did you find Janie?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "After Janie left. I found her sneaking into the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How did she get in? Weren't the windows shut....?" Frank asked, scratching his head in confusion. "I must have been asleep when this happened. I'm not meant to be a scientist if I fall asleep and miss things like this..." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Actually, I opened the windows earlier to let some fresh air in. The room was stuffy," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet sighed. "Then turn on the AC. The winged cats could fly out." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, sorry!" Marina apologized, hurrying to turn on the AC. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank smiled softly. "It's fine, Marina." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina blushed slightly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Did any cats escape?" Frank asked, scratching the back of his head. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups